


Stay Alive for Me

by Payton_coconutsharks



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payton_coconutsharks/pseuds/Payton_coconutsharks
Summary: Hey guys I’m gonna start this story again yay!!! Basically Tyler is depressed and suicidal and josh wants to help him.TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!•cutting•abuse•suicide attempts•depression•anxiety•and maybe more idk yet





	1. Tyler Joseph

As i climbed up onto the kitchen sink, and tied to rope to the ceiling fan, i though, _How the hell did I get here?_   and with that I closed my eyes and pictured my mother, standing over the kitchen sink washing the dishes from our delicious meal, the smell of fresh cookies in the oven and the beautiful white house with marble counters, and Zack, Maddison and jay running around the house. Then I opened my eyes, revealing the brownish yellow walls and off yellow counters. the smell of smoke lingering as my dad sits in the living room smoking, drinking, smoking, drinking... And god knows where my brother is... Probably off getting high somewhere, Maddison bolted after the death of our mother never looking back and jay overdosed about 4 months ago. They found his body in a creek near the local liquor store. _I can't do this anymore..._ and then I stepped off the counter, wanting it to end. but... 

"TYLER!"  


_Damn it..._

__Zack stormed in and ripped the rope of the fan.

"You can't die! You, need to get me money!"  


Zack has always made me steal money from our dad for him or give him any money I had. He drops the rope letting me fall to the floor. He holds out his hand waiting for me to give him money. I reach in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans and pull out 2 dollars and 15 cents that I was planning to buy something to eat with later, before I decided to kill myself. 

"Try that again ill hurt you so bad you will beg me to kill you!" Zach screamed at me then ran out the door.  


Since then I've tried to kill myself many other times. So many I made a list.

  


~~jumping off a building~~ 1  


1\. Need higher building  


~~Overdosing~~  2

1\. Higher strength ~~  
~~

2.higher dosage  


~~Cutting main veins~~   1

1\. Zack  


~~Hanging~~   1

1\. Zack

 ~~Hit by car~~  1  


1\. Car stopped  


~~drowning~~   1

1\. Zack   


~~Bullet to the head~~ 1  


1\. Jammed gun  


  


And every time I attempt suicide I add to the list, which I hide crumpled up behind the Kitchen sink.  


~~  
~~

~~  
~~

  


  



	2. Dis-Continued... (edit:starting again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT!!!!!!! I'm gonna start this story again!

Hey frens I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling this story anymore so I'm not going to finish it. I can make a new twenty one pliots story if you guys want, and there are other fandoms I can do also. I can do these to.

Other fandoms:  
\-------------  
The Vampire Diaries  
The Originals  
Twenty one pilots  
Supernatural  
The Flash  
The Green Arrow  
\---------------  
Again sorry for not finishing this guys but I can make another if you guys want so thx frens, STAY ALIVE |-/


End file.
